Yo tan solo queria
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Hi! Shû ama a Yuki, y Yuki ama a Shû a su manera.. ¿Que es lo que pasaria si el pequeño le empezara a tomarse las cosas sin su habitual buen humor? o y si el buen humor es solo una fachada... TT.TT vaya asco de resumen...
1. Shûichi

Yo… Tan solo quería…

Hi! ¿como va todo? bueno este es mi primer fic de Gravi, echo con mucha ilu!! espero que les guste, y si me lo hacen saber ya sera la ostia (con perdon) -/-

**Yo… Tan solo quería…**

**by Lluna Kori Saishi**

**Capitulo 1. Shûichi **

¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Estábamos… bien, como siempre. Yo… de acuerdo, no soy la pareja del año, no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento por él, pero tampoco no le puedo mentir, porque no lo sé. Amor: Atracción, afinidad a una persona o cosa. Eso es lo que pone en el diccionario. No soporto que este corriendo de un lado a otro o haciendo ruido, no me deja trabajar y por su culpa tengo que pasar un montón de noches en vela para terminar mis novelas a tiempo. Me sacaba de quicio, le gritaba y a veces incluso lo echaba de casa, pero al cabo de un rato de escribir me tranquilizaba y me sentía mal por haberle… terminaba yendo a buscarle a la habitación para hacerme perdonar, o recorriendo las calles de la ciudad para encontrarlo. Pero… no puedo vivir sin él,… ¿ni él conmigo? Todo ha sido mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Una lagrima empezó a deslizarse primero rápidamente, pero cada vez mas lenta por la fina piel blanquecina del escritor. Apretó el marco de la ventana con la mano, apoyando su frente afiebrada contra el frió cristal, viendo de reojo la tormenta que había a fuera.

La habitación era iluminada solamente por una lamparita de noche, con una luz baja de color amarillento. Sus cuerpos se deslizaban ansiosamente, provocando un calor que los abrasaba, pero se dejaban ir por la necesidad del otro. Sus respiraciones agitadas se interrumpían a cada momento por besos desesperados. Shûichi se encontraba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como las caricias, tan cariñosas y placenteras, del rubio le calmaban un poco el dolor que oprimía su pecho cada día un poco más. Eiri se deleitaba con el cuerpo del pequeño, de su pequeño. En momentos como este sentía que podía transmitirle todo lo que su carácter no le dejaba. Adoraba ver a su Shû retorciéndose de placer. Con él había entendido porque son mejores los preliminares que el coito, y es que verlo gemir abiertamente solo con caricias, con besos… era el cielo. Finalmente dos gemidos de éxtasis descoordinados, y dos cuerpos sudados al fin vencidos por el cansancio.

El rubio tras reponerse un segundo salio del interior del moreno, recostándose de lado muy cerca de este. Estiro la mano y con una caricia le aparto los cabellos del rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un leve susurro.

Suspiro y abrió los ojos girando la cabeza para encontrar a los de su amante, contestando con un asentimiento. Eiri lo abrazo suavemente a lo que Shû al cabo de unos segundos respondió aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida.

Mientras el sueño lo vencía acarició la espalda de su amado hasta que el abrazo se suavizó, con la certeza de que el pequeño dormía.

Shûichi despertó con el primer pitido del despertador, parándolo inmediatamente para no despertar a su acompañante. Una considerable jaqueca izo que se encogiera en la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con el nórdico. Si K entraba a buscarle a grito pelado y disparándole Yuki se iba a cabrear… Tan solo le faltaría eso… Se levanto contra su voluntad procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos. Cogió la ropa y se fue a vestir en el baño. Saliendo a paso desganado se dirigió a la cocina donde busco con la mirada algo que tomar antes de marcharse y de paso algo para llevarse al trabajo. Su búsqueda resulto infructuosa, no es que no hubiese nada… es que no le apetecía nada. Fue a esperar a que llegara el manager, aun hacia bastante frió, y parecía que por primera vez este llegaba tarde. Des de la puerta vio a lo lejos el coche de K acercándose, cogió aire para después soltarlo todo cogiendo valor para mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

-¡¡La li ho!! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién es que se ha dormido hoy?

-I'm not, faltan Two minutos por y media…

-¿eing?-Dijo mirando el reloj- ¡si que he ido rápido entonces!- añadió con una sonrisa boba.

- Well, well, you'll have a busy day, you'll start en el estudio, hoy vamos a terminar la canción and then we iremos a una entrevista a la televisión, en el program de Kioro-san. Por la tarde…- El pequeño apoyo su cabeza a la ventanilla del coche viendo pasar las calles llenas de gente sin escuchar lo que le estaba contando el manager, total lo arrastraría igualmente a todos esos eventos. Llegaron al nuevo edificio de NG, cuando atravesaba las puertas de cristal no pudo evitar pensar el accidente que destruyó el antiguo, sin poderlo evitar puso una sonrisa de circunstancias con una gotita que cómicamente se deslizaba por su frente.

-¡woo! ¿Que ven mis ojos? ¿Es que yuki te izo pasar la noche en la calle o como has llegado a la hora?- dijo meneándole el pelo.

-Wa… ¡Hiro! ¡Para!- se sentó a uno de los sillones de la sala, con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Shû mantenía una pose absente.

-¿he? ¡No, no! Solo… que me he levantado con un dolor de cabeza que… ¡Pero ya se me pasara!-añadió con un gesto infantil y una sonrisa.

-Hola…-Suguru entro sin mucho entusiasmo quedando pasmado al ver quien estaba en la sala- ¡Pero que ven mis ojos!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡He llegado a la hora! ¡Ni que hubiese hecho una gran proeza!- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Hombre viniendo de ti….

-¡¡Hiro!!

-¡Esa es la actitud que tenemos que tener! Espero que eso se repita mas a menudo, ¡no nos podemos dormir en los laureles! Por cierto… es que yuki-san te izo dormir en la calle o…

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN?! Joooo T.T ¿¡porque sois tan malos con Yuki!?

-No, si en verdad lo admiro… se tiene que tener mucho valor para vivir contigo…

-Suguru, valor no es la palabra, es…

BANG BANG

-¡Common boys, tenéis mucho trabajo! Tenéis que terminar la grabación antes de las 10:30.- Añadió apuntando a los dos en la cabeza mientras Shûichi los miraba molesto.

-Pongámonos a trabajar entonces.

Los minutos iban pasando y no había modo, ya tenían los teclados y la guitarra pero la voz otra vez era el gran problema, eso quería decir que se les acumulaba el trabajo y, otra vez, tendrían que pasar noches enteras para llegar a la fecha anunciada de salida a la venda del CD.

-Para la música…. Necesito un descanso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya llevas un montón! No hemos avanzado nada, siempre haces lo mismo Shindô-san…

-Suguru….-No tuvo tiempo de ponerse de parte de su amigo, este cogió el micro irado izo un gesto para que pusieran la música y cantó el tema a la perfección, dejándolos descolocados. Tan pronto como termino la canción salió de la pecera y le tiro el micro al joven teclista.

-¿ya estas feliz?- seguidamente se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco.

-¿q..que..?

-jojojo ¡Like with Rage!

-¿Que?

-When she was, cuando Rage fue vuestra manager, ¿you don't remember? En televisión, Rage le izo salir a cantar e izo lo mismo…

Shû entro dando un portazo en el baño hiendo directo a la pica. Se puso frente el espejo, sin mirarse, con la cabeza gacha y cogiendo fuertemente el mármol. El dolor de cabeza lo no dejaba pensar. Tras unos segundos en esa posición se tranquilizo un poco y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua le refrescara las manos, para después refrescarse la cara y la nuca.

-¿Te sientes bien?- No lo había oído llegar, Hiro se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Si…- Dijo con un gesto contrariado- Solo… Que … ya tengo a Yuki para recordarme lo baka que soy…- estaba molesto, pero tampoco sabia muy bien porque, esa era solo la excusa.- No necesito que ese niñato me lo diga…

-Vamos… ya sabes como es Suguru…

-…Si… ya…- El pelirrojo no sabia muy bien que decirle a su amigo, era diferente a sus berrinches habituales…

- Vamos… ¡Nos espera la televisión!

-…Sip- le contesto con una sonrisa infantil.

Llegaron a la televisión. Shû seguía el grupo sin prestar atención alguna al camino que seguían hasta el punto que cuando K los dejo en el camerino se dio cuenta que le hubiera sido imposible encontrar la salida del edificio. K entró indicándoles que prestaran atención, Hiroshi abandono su pose de concentración apoyado en la pared con la cabeza gacha para acercarse donde se encontraba sentado su amigo y Suguru hacia lo mismo. Mientras Sakano entraba para colocarse al lado del americano.

-¿Are you ready?

-….

-Chicos, seguramente os estáis preguntando que hacéis aquí…- los chicos no mostraron el mayor interés, cosa bastante frustrante.-… bien… Vais a salir en el programa de Kioro-san…- los tres seguían con interés nulo y cara de borricos. Sakano tomo aire para soltar un gran suspiro i dejar ir toda lo que les tenia que decir, intentando que no le afectara el…poco entusiasmo…- Es el programa con más audiencia de todo Japón, mayoritariamente sus espectadores son señoras de cierta edad y amas de casa. Aun así como es el programa más visto es una gran publicidad… os van a hacer una entrevista, NADA de tocar, portaros bien i sed los hijos o los yernos ideales.

-Así las mothers van a dejar a sus hijos a vuestros conciertos…

-… OK OK.

Todos salieron en dirección al estudio. El productor y el manager veían con alivio como todo salía perfecto, los chicos contestaban a la queridísima periodista tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si tuviesen una conversa de lo más fluida i tranquila completamente natural.

-Si me lo permitís vamos a hacer algunas preguntas más personales- espero con una sonrisa el aparentemente natural permiso de los chicos –Shindô-kun, tranquilo, jeje, ¿Te he asustado? Tranquilo, no me he comido nadie, jeje- Shû sonrió avergonzado, la verdad es que no estaba atento hasta que lo sobre salto su nombre. -¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido…

-No… yo… estoy bien solo… debo de tener la presión un poco baja…

-¡Ai! Estos jovencitos que no comen suficiente… y claro como ya no esta mama para cuidarles….- El pequeño se sonrojo mucho. – Shindô-kun, esta viviendo con Yuki-san ¿verdad? - un pequeño asentimiento. – Les recuerdo que Shûichi Shindô y Eiri Yuki, el muy conocido por todas nosotras, escritor de novelas… unas novelas realmente muy bellas…aa… ¿Cómo les va la vida en pareja?

- Bien… m..muy bien…

-jeje, que lastima, más de una esta esperando una crisis para arrebatártelo jeje. Es broma, realmente se os be muy bien.- añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa un tanto deslucida.

-Gra…gracias.

-mm la pareja Shindô-Yuki está claro que va a ser una de las parejas del año, pero ¿que hay que decir de los otros dos encantadores componentes del grupo? ¿Nakagima? ¿Alguien especial?

-jeje-rio con un poco de cara bobo- La verdad es que eso espero… por el momento intento hacer meritos.

-pero ya hay afortunada/ado…

-es una chica…

-¿Y que hay que decir del más jovencito? ¿Fugisaki Suguru?

-No… yo… aun soy muy joven- dijo poniéndose rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

La entrevista siguió sin problemas. Se podía decir que parecía el interrogatorio de una madre de un amigo que conoces por primera vez. Una vez termino los focos se apagaron, las sonrisas falsas terminaron y todo el mundo empezó a desfilar. Bad Luck se fue a reunir con K i Sakano quien no podía evitar que le saltaran las lagrimas por lo bien que fue la entrevista. Shû sintió como de pronto le empezaba a pesar mucho el cuerpo su vista se nublaba hasta quedar todo a oscuras.

-Shindô, ¿estas bien?

-Shû est

Se llevo una mano a los labios en los cuales sentía fibladas como agujas y las rodillas no lo aguantaron, aun que no llego a notar ningún golpe.

Los cuatro hombres habían depositado su mirada al chico, tras las palabras de Sakano, viendo como perdía el poco color de sus mejillas. Entre todos lo tumbaron al desmayarse evitando que se golpeara contra el piso. Hiro lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo hasta el coche que los esperaba para volver a la discográfica. Primero entro Suguru acomodando las piernas del chico inconsciente en su regazo y finalmente Hiro apoyando la cabeza a su pecho, mientras el americano traía sus cosas. Las guardo en el maletero parándose a hablar un momento con Sakano.

-¿Lo llevamos al hospital?

-Mm.. No se… mejor… lo llevamos a la discográfica, si despierta i se encuentra bien que vaya al medico por su cuenta, si no… llamamos a uno de confianza….

-Tienes razón…

Poco a poco fue despertando, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Shû, ¿estas bien?-la voz sonaba muy suave.

-… si… si… tranquilo- intento levantarse pero se encontró atado, cosa que lo agobio un poco.

-Espera, espera ya te lo quito.- Suguru le quito el cinturón de seguridad para que se pudiera sentar. Se lo habían puesto de manera que lo sujetara estirado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No he… desayunado mucho…- mintió sorprendentemente bien.

-Tonto… y por eso nos preocupamos…

-Tienes que cuidarte baka…

-¡Joooo! ¡No soy baka!- se quejo hinchando los mofletes.

-ya llegamos. Boy come bien, que la sesión de fotografías es inaplazable.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al comedor/self-service para reponer fuerzas y descansar un poco antes de volver al trabajo. Hiro indico a Shûichi que fuera a guardar mesa mientras él y suguru iban a por la comida.

-Vamos, te invito, ¿Qué te apetece?

-…mmm…

-…Ternera, pasta, ramen…

-…mmm…- Shû apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, descansando pesadamente encima de la mesa.-…. No se… no me apetece nada…

-Tienes que comer

-ya, ya… mm… cojéeme lo mismo que para ti….

-¿Seguro?

-mmm se… me da igual….

Ya con la comida en la mesa empezaron a devorarla y es que aun que no lo habían notado estaban hambrientos, menos el vocalista quien comía sin hambre, pero sin sentirse lleno. Entre bocado y bocado el guitarrista miraba a su amigo achacando su estado de ánimo al dolor de cabeza y al cansancio.

-Shûichi,- Este levanto la mirada aterrizando a la tierra.

-¿Si?

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿?

-como antes me dijiste que tenias jaqueca…

-A, si… si es más suave…

-Entonces es que yuki te da demasiada marcha…- Dijo como de pasada, sin darle importancia.

-0.0 Que quieres decir?

-Que te ves cansado, esto es que tenéis exceso de sexo- se rieron los dos integrantes viendo el puchero de Shû.

-¡Hiro! T.T ¿Por qué siempre os metéis con migo?

-Vamos, vamos que lo hacemos con cariño…-El cantante aborto las lagrimas i el espectáculo, pero manteniendo una mirada de disgusto a sus amigos, hasta que hiro no pudo contener las ganas de hurgar en la herida.

-…Así que… os pasáis el tiempo dale que te pego…

-BuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaBuaaaaaaaaaa ¡eres malo! Sniff sniff ¡Le dire a… Buaaaaaaaaa- Suguru no había podido evitar reírse con el guitarrista, intentaba ahogar su risa mientras trataba de calmar a Shû.

-Hi… Hiroshi solo..jj… solo nos preocupamos por ti… y… bueno esta no es una posibilidad descabellada conociendo a Yuki-san….

-¡¿Y tu que sabes de lo apasionado e insaciable que es mi Yuki?! ¡Como se le acerques te ju…!- Hiro mantenía sujeto a su querido amigo mientras este intentaba lanzarse sobre él más joven y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo de plástico.

-Shû..Shûichi… él no sabe nada, pero para agotarte a ti… tiene que ser una fiera…- El ojo-violáceo se relajo dejándose caer en el banco otra vez.

-Pues la verdad es que… es un debilucho, por su trabajo y eso… pero cuando se cabrea o se trata de sexo…- bufo agitando la mano y añadiendo con voz pensativa y como sorprendida- no hay quien lo pare…

-Vaya… y ayer se despacho a gusto contigo…

-no te pienses he… estuvo muy bien pero no…. ¿¡PORQUE COÑO TENGO QUE CONTAROSLO?!

-Veo que te encuentras mejor Shindô-kun- Dijo Sakano acercándose por detrás.

-Se, se…

-Le agradecería que fuera a visitar un medico por si acaso…

-No hace falta estoy bie…-El rubio americano se encontraba apuntándolo con su mágnum.

-Boy, pasado mañana quiero un papel del medico con tu estado de salud en my hands. ¿O.K.? –El pequeño asintió incapaz de emitir ningún sonido.

--

Eiri despertó poco a poco a las 9:30 de la mañana, acomodándose mejor en la cama y abriendo los ojos lo justo para ver la hora del en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Pestañeo un poco decidido a volver a dormir hasta que su cerebro proceso la hora que había visto. Volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltado, mirando de nuevo al reloj para seguidamente quedar sentado de un brinco girándose para despertar a su amante, quien supuestamente llegaba 1h tarde. Se encontró con la cama vacía, busco por la habitación mientras escuchaba en busca de su pequeño. Silencio… Ni rastro de Shûichi… El rubio estiro la mano hasta la mesita para abrir el cajón donde tras buscar un poco entre los lubricantes y los condones saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se apoyo en el cabezal de la cama mientras sacaba un pitillo y un mechero pequeño de color naranja. Dio una calada y se llevo una mano a la cabeza dejando que esta colgara, removiéndose un poco el cabello.

-Shû… se ha despertado, vestido, desayunado y marchado… ¿sin despertarme?- Dejo escapar una sonrisa somnolienta, para seguir con un suspiro dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero –Demasiado bonito para ser verdad- oculto sus ojos con el brazo y se deslizo por las sabanas hasta volver a estar cubierto por completo. Finalmente se levanto para ir a avanzar su nueva novela.

--

-Tadayma…- Shû dejo sus llaves en una plata, en el mueble del recibidor, junto a las de yuki. Supuso que no lo había oído llegar al estar en su estudio, y por no haber entrado gritando como hacia siempre. Se arrastro hasta el salón tirándose literalmente en el sofá, solo levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar la puerta del estudio del escritor. Cerrada como siempre, y en silencio. Se encogió y quedo en el limbo entre el sueño y la consciencia.

El escritor oyó el leve retrucó de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo ignoro decidido a continuar con la conversación que estaba escribiendo, hasta que al no oír gritos ni ver a su amante entrando, o aporreando, la puerta del estudio, lo detuvo. Se acomodo mejor en el respaldo de su silla mirando a la puerta y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. No pudiendo controlar su curiosidad se levanto pesadamente para salir del estudio. Abrió la puerta encontrando al pequeño dormido a unos metros frente a él.

Se acercó despreocupadamente hasta encontrarse a la altura de la cabeza del moreno. Aspiro el humo de su cigarrillo y lo dejo ir ladeando un poco la cabeza para que no diera al menor. Se veía cansado y quizás un poco pálido, pero eso no estaba seguro de que fuera su imaginación. Se inclino y rozo minimamente la mejilla apartando un poco un mechón de pelo.

-Hey, es hora de cenar.

Sintió la voz lejana e intento mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le costaba mucho. El rubio se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No te escaquees y prepara la mesa.

Suspiro levantándose lentamente del sofá para prepararla. Yuki observaba cada movimiento que hacia disimuladamente cada vez que este entraba en la cocina, hasta que entro para quedarse sentado en la silla de la cocina.

-¿… Tan agotador ha sido el día…?-Pregunto casi con mofa.

-Si… hemos gravado una canción, hemos tenido una entrevista en la tele, sesión de fotos…

Silencio…

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? ¿.. tienes mucho trabajo?

-… Tengo la entrega en un mes…

Dispuso la comida en la mesa y se sentaron. Cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y la comida, sin ningún tema de conversación, o mejor dicho, el moreno lo parloteaba como hacia siempre. Yuki iba a servir el segundo plato cuando vio ke el moreno aun tenia más de la mitad del primero.

-¿Lo quieres junto?

-¿E?.. No, no gracias… con esto tengo suficiente…

-Pensaba que te gustaba

- y me gusta.. pero hoy… no tengo el día… no tengo mucha hambre, me lo comeré mañana….

A la que terminaron el menor puso todo al lavavajillas para salir directo a la habitación. Cosa que extraño el rubio.

-Me voy a dormir

-¿Tan temprano?

-… si…- acto seguido los interrumpió el teléfono.

-ya lo cojo yo.

-Gracias…yuki- Susurro abriendo la puerta para encerrarse dentro.

-¿Diga?

-¿Yuki-san?

-¿Si?

-Soy K, ¿esta Shindô?

-Esta durmiendo…

-.aaa… bueno… solo era para recordarle que pasado mañana tiene que traernos el certificado medico. Porque si no las consecuencias no van a ser buenas para él y

-¿Qué certificado?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-El del medico...

-¿Y porque necesita este certificado?¿De que coño va esto?

-… ¿No te ha contado que hoy se desmayo después de la entrevista?...

-….

-… vaya… hay una confianza que da asco…

-¿Que ha pasado? Ha dicho que por la tarde ha seguido trabajando…

-Pues eso, pero como se ha recuperado bien…

-Como que se ha recuperado… ¡pero si ha llegado molido!

-Su trabajo no es de estar sentado, es normal.

-…

-Pasado mañana quiero el papel del medico.- Yuki bufo y le colgó el teléfono. Removiéndose el cabello no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que debía hacer, porque el primer instinto era el de gritarle al cantante hasta no poder mas.

Tras unos minutos tranquilizándose y buscando la manera de enfrentar la situación se encamino a la habitación que compartían. Abrió la puerta encontrándola a oscuras con un pequeño bulto encogido a un lado de la cama. Se estiro boca arriba en el otro lado, pon una mano tras su cabeza. Shû abrió un poco los ojos cruzando la mirada con su novio.

-¿También te pones a dormir?- le pregunto estirando una mano sobre el torso del rubio para cogerle la mano derecha, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- pregunto con voz tranquila y baja. A lo que recibió una mirada interrogativa.- Era el loco de tu manager…

-¿Qué quería?

-Recordarte de que tienes que llevarle un papel antes de pasado mañana… ¿Por qué no me contaste lo del desmayo?

-no… no fue nada… solo una bajada de tensión…- El rubio miraba fijamente a los ojos al pequeño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, sisi, solo… tengo sueño…- Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, quien soltó la mano que tenían cogida y la puso suavemente en la mejilla de su amante y después abrazándole. Una vez estuvo convencido de que dormía profundamente se levanto poco a poco con cuidado para irse a trabajar un poco más.

--

Hasta aqui por el momento, tengo muchas ideas para este fic osea k espero que les haya gustado.

kises y abrazos para todo el mundo y si me dejais algun comentario yo la mar de feliz!!


	2. ¿por que me afecta tanto?

**2. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?**

El sonido del despertador lo sobresalto, pero en seguida fue parado. El moreno no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y al dejar de sentir el despertador, tras el susto, se fue relajando dejando que el sueño le envolviera.

-¡he! Levanta.-seguido de una fuerte y corta sacudida en su hombro.

-¿Qué?...¿Yuki?... lo lo siento te he…. Despertado?- dijo levantando la cabeza e intentando abrir los ojos, pero estos le escocían por la luz del sol. Finalmente pudo ver al rubio levantado al lado de la cama poniéndose unos pantalones de vestir de color paja oscura y empezaba a abrochárselos.

-..yu..

-vamos, levanta, si no no te dará tiempo a ducharte.- El moreno seguía sentado en la cama envuelto en las sabanas, finalmente se arrastro fuera de la cama. Una vez refrescado y bien despierto se dirigió a la cocina donde su pareja se encontraba terminando de prepararse un café americano manchado. El pequeño se acerco al mayor por la espalda abrazándolo y aprovechando que giro la cabeza para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Yuki, ¿A dónde vas?

-Te llevare a NG.-El ojivioleta sonrió.

-Gracias..

-Tengo que ir por unos encargos.- Añadió cortándole y sentándose en un taburete en la barra americana. Shû se sentó con la mirada gacha, en silencio.-Come, se me hace tarde…

-si…-Cojio una tostada a la que le dio un par de pequeños mordiscos para después beber el zumo de naranja.

-Coje algo por el camino…

-No… no tengo mas hambre… ya comeré en el descanso.- El rubio se levanto cogiendo la americana y dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de Shû. El trayecto en coche pasó en el más absoluto silencio, Yuki repasaba mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer aquella mañana, ajeno a la actitud de su amante quien también se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Mierda! ¡K!

-He hablado con él mientras te duchabas.

-a… gracias…- la verdad es que no sabia muy bien que es lo que estaba agradeciendo pero se encontraba incomodo y es lo que le salio de manera espontánea, para luego seguir sumidos en el silencio. Llegaron y lo dejo sin grandes despedidas, de hecho si se descuidan ni se despiden.

-¡Hey! ¡Shûichi!- Grito el guitarrista acercándose casi corriendo al menor, alcanzándolo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-¡HHHoooola Hiro!-llamo con una envidiable sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estas hoy? ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?- dijo despeinándolo

-¡Ay!..-poniendo carita de puchero- Bien, bien soy invencible jajaja

-Bien, pues ¡a trabajar!

La mañana paso entre partituras y canciones sin ningún hecho destacable… hasta que en medio de la grabación Shûichi levanto la vista y tras el cristal vio entrar a su amante, quedando mudo al instante. Dejaron de tocar y K les dio un descanso.

-¡Yuki!¡Koibito!- fue a lanzarse a sus brazos corriendo pero este le puso la mano en la cara manteniendo el brazo extendido, para que no pudiera llegar a lanzársele encima.- fufi..!-Yuki le cogió del brazo y lo saco del edificio llevando se lo al coche.- yuki! ¿Que haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? … aaa… no… No,no,no, NO! ¡No voy a hacerlo en el coche! ¡Tengo trabajo, y K me matara! ¡¡Que no quiero hacerlo en el coche!!

Gritaba el ojivioleta mientras el rubio abría la puerta del acompañante y lo metía dentro, abrochándole el cinturón y cerrando la puerta.

-¡cállate de una vez!

-¡No…! Yuki… ¿a donde me llevas?

-Al medico.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no mañana el imbecil de las pistolas me va a destrozar el piso.

-…aa… y no es por un arrebato de pas…

-Deja de decir burradas.

-¿…no tenias cosas que hacer..?

Sera bobo, con lo que me costo conseguir que lo visitaran…- al no obtener respuesta sintio como de nuevo le entrava aquel malestar que se le hacia cada vez más comun aquel… vacio que le golpeaba en el pecho para metersele muy a dentro. Ahogo su preguntas para no molestar al rubio, ya que al parecer era lo unico que hacia.

Eiri se sorprendio cuando entraron en el edificio donde habian los consultorios y el pequeño no se quejo, sabia de sobras que no le gustaban ni una pizca los médicos. Se dejo hacer sin protestar, cosa que, o bien se encontraba realmente mal, o bien había madurado mucho… cosa que dudaba, aunque puede que ya en los últimos dias hubiese dejado de ser tan impulsivo y explosivo… o quizás solo era él que se había fijado mal.

-Ya tengo el papel.- dijo encontrándose a yuki en la sala de espera sentado en un silla de plástico blanca. Ambos se volvieron a dirigir al coche para marchar a NG otra vez. Shû no se atrevió a contar lo que realmente le ocurría al medico por miedo a que le tratase de entupido, como parecía que avían acordado llamarle todos. Así que a falta del motivo del malestar de su paciente decidió recetarle vitaminas, que le dieron a la recepción. De camino al coche Yuki leía la etiqueta de las píldoras, y al entrar en el coche inconsciente mente dejo frasco en el asiento del copiloto. El cantante no se percató sentándose encima.

-¡Baka! Te sentaste encima de las pastillas…- estas se avían colado bajo el respaldo. Ambos pusieron la mano para sacarlas.

-Ya lo tengo… esto no… es un carrete, a medio tirar…- dijo enseñándoselo al escritor quien se lo miro extrañado mientras sacaba ahora si las pastillas del asiento y las intercambiaba con el carrete a su koibito. Vio la fecha de caducidad de hacia casi un año, cosa que le ilumino para recordar que era…

-…Podemos rebelarlo y así…

-Hace más de un año que caducó. No se vera nada.

-…Bueno pero quizás…

-No, no va a salir nada.- Se levanto dejando a un deprimido ojivioleta aun sentado en el coche y se acerco a la papelera mas próxima para tirar el carrete. Había pasado alguna noche sin vela… intentando recordar que había ocurrido con ese maldito… tenia miedo que le hubiese caído cuando recogió a Shûichi inconsciente frente las puertas de NG… Y estaba en lo cierto, pero por suerte se cayó dentro del coche y las fotos de la v… aun no era capaz de decirlo… cuando despertó y se pelearon porque decía que estaba bien… no se atrevió a decir que no podía estar bien tras una violación… utilizo el recurso de: después de lo que ocurrió… Era incapaz de pensarlo por su nombre sin sentirse terriblemente … ¿Turbado?¿Culpable?... no sabia como describir la sensación… pero no había duda de que no era capaz de pensarlo….

Tras tirarlo se volvió al coche para volver al trabajo. La verdad es que el no era fotógrafo… pero había alguien que si…

Cuando su amante volvió al coche, él se sentía nervioso pero no dijo nada, sentía como las palabras le inundaban la garganta pero… no debía ser egoísta con sus preguntas… si le apetecía contárselo se lo diría… claro… si no… es que no es importante… o quizás le lleve algún mal recuerdo… Se encontraba encerrado en su propio cerebro sin darse cuenta de que se movía un poco espasmódicamente, ya había le había ocurrido en algún otro momento puntual, cuando se sentía mal… pero parecía que nadie aun se había dado cuenta… y su rubio amante en esos momentos tampoco lo hacia, se encontraba sumido en el pasado.

Pararon a comer en un pequeño bar restaurante muy discreto en comparación a los que acostumbraba ir el escritor.

-Estaba pensando… podríamos ir… cuando tengas tiempo… bueno pensaba que podríamos ir un día a comer… en casa de mis padres…- dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato de ramen casi sin tocar. El rubio se limito a mirarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

-no tengo tiempo.

-yo… no hace falta que sea esta semana o… yo… no se un día que te vaya bien… déjalo. No he dicho nada.

La conversación se dio por finalizada y pasaron el resto del rato como dos fantasmas. Los dos volvieron a trabajar. Shû intento achacar la manca de atención de su novio al poco tiempo que tenia para terminar la novela, pero aun así no podía evitar que doliese tras su sonrisa. La verdad es que la idea de visitar a su familia le había cogido un poco por sorpresa incluso a él… ya llevaba un año y medio viviendo con eiri.. Y hasta el momento no había tenido esta necesidad más que la vez en que se marcho por una semana del piso del escritor para volver con los suyos. Por la tarde terminaron temprano y aprovecho que la idea le carcomía para dar un paseo hasta su antiguo hogar. Casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta buscando la llave, que se encontraba al lado de la del piso de yuki.

-¡¿Hola?!

Silencio

-Afff… mama debe de haber salido… papa al trabajo y mi … temible hermanita en el insti…- Dejo los zapatos en la entrada siguiendo las habitaciones de aquella casa con aire nostálgico. Su habitación fue el ultimo lugar donde fue y en el que paso mas tiempo, sentado en el suelo observando pequeñas marcas en la pared de los posters que había habido colgados, alguna mancha de galletas y zumo de las tardes que habian pasado hiro y él soñando ser estrellas… y… casi su primera vez… sonrió con nostalgia sentándose en el sitio en que se encontraba con el fotón cuando le fue a visitar yuki… por unos segundos, mientras revivía las imágenes de lo que sucedió, sintio otra vez, por unos segundos, aquellos sentimientos, miedo, duda, emoción, excitación… y enrojeció sintiéndose estupido por su actuación… la verdad es que entendía porque yuki se molesto…

La señora Shindô entro en casa cargada con la bolsa de la compra y tropezó con unos zapatos.

-Sera posible… No me lo puedo creer… tan grande y tan irresponsable…- Shû salio de la cocina con un vaso de agua cuando oyó la puerta.

-¡Hola…!

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez…? No puede huir siempre del trabajo y los problemas… ¡ya eres mayorcito! ¡No puedes venir a esconderte a la mínima!- Sintió una marea de frió y calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo contrariado por lo que le decía su madre.

-… ma...mama… yo… he venido de visita… hoy ya he terminado…

-a… y… ¿a que has venido?-la pregunta le salio del corazón.

-yo… solo venia de visita… hace… bastante que no os veía y… eso…- Su madre retomo el camino a la cocina seguida de Shû.

-ay cariño… tu padre va a volver tarde… y tu hermana hoy tiene entrenamiento de boley… ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya comes bien?

-Si.. Yu..Yuki es muy buen cocinero…

-¿Y tu nunca cocinas?

-Yo… esto… intento enseñarme… pero como cada vez terminaba con todas las tiritas del apartamento… no me deja acercar a los cuchillos…ni al fuego…. Ni al congelador…

-¿ni al congelador…?

-Si, bue… esque… resulta que un día puse el dedo sobre un cubito de hielo y.. séme quedo enganchado… casi me quema las empremptas dactilares…

Su madre empezó a hacer la cena mientras iba preguntando las cosas que no salían en las revistas sobre su hijo. Su hermana se emociono bastante por encontrarle en casa de nuevo le contó un montón de cosas sobre el insti, sus antiguos compañeros, los profesores que a veces preguntaban por él, su desengaño con su primer novio y el nuevo que tenia… el tiempo se le fue como agua entre sus dedos y con la llegada de su padre se dio cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la noche, tras unos minutos más para saludarle a él también se marcho corriendo a casa de su amante. Tomo un taxi para ir mas rápido y por el camino no pudo evitar mirar el teléfono donde no había ni una sola llamada de yuki, ni mensaje ni nada…

Llego y entro silenciosamente, ya estaría bastante molesto… si no es que estaba escribiendo y no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia… El piso se encontraba a oscuras pero al final del pasillo, en la sala de estar comedor se podía ver la luz titilante del televisor. Camino lentamente hasta entrar en la sala y vio su cena en la mesa, seguramente fría. Eiri se encontraba en silencio y parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola…

-…-El escritor se levanto y entro en su estudio. Él se sentó a comer, ciertamente ya estaba frió, pero lo tomo como una penitencia. Al lado de sus cubiertos había la pastilla que debía tomar… Cuando ya terminaba el escritor salio de su habitación y se sentó frente a él con un cigarro en los labios.

-… yo… he ido a ver a mi familia…

-…¿Así que es una venganza?

-no, yo… no pensé… pensaba que seria una visita corta… pero nos entretuvimos.

Shû termino de comer llevando los platos al lavavajillas. Los dejo y salio dirección a la habitación por el camino el rubio se levanto y lo siguió en silenció hasta que cruzaron la puerta y el ojiambar lo cogió del brazo haciéndolo girar y devorando los labios del menor, sin obsion a replica.

-No… yu..- el mayor lo volvió a besar acallándolo mientras lo empujaba haciéndolo sentar en la cama y le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa.- Yu… no… -Tras quitarle la camisa le metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y la ropa interior del pequeño mientras con la otra mano en la espalda lo aprisionaba contra si. El moreno mantenía sus manos en la espalda del escritor estirándole por la camisa para separarlo de él sin fuerzas. –aff…aa..- le tenia cogido fuertemente el miembro mientras lo masturbaba, mientras lo apretaba con los dedos le acariciaba el glande. Se encorvó hacia delante intentando apartarse.- yu…aa..duele..- Le dejo de coger por la espalda dejándolo caer tendido en la cama y llevo la mano a su mejilla acariciándolo.

-¿..Duele…?- dijo aflojando el agarre y intensificando sus movimientos. Había dejado de intentar apartarle ya que sabía que no lo pararía ya….

Bajo la otra mano y le quito los pantalones junto a la ropa interior para seguir masturbándole mientras con la mano derecha le acariciaba la cara para poco después enterrar dos dedos en la boca de su pequeño para que los lamiera, eso le excitaba un montón, el moreno le chupaba los dedos y jugueteaba con ellos como si fuera su miembro. Mientras le daba pequeños besos primero en la frente, en la nariz, las mejillas, el cuello, las orejas… las mordisqueo un poco, lamiéndole el lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer, siguiendo por la clavícula… besos cortos, apenas roces… empezó a tantear y acariciar aquella estrecha entrada para seguidamente presionar poco a poco enterrándolos uno a uno. El rubio dejo un momento el miembro de su amante para estirarse hasta llegar al cajón de los lubricantes donde cojio el de fresa. Saco los dedos para untárselos y se los volvió a meter cuidadosamente haciendo deslizar el uno con el otro y moviéndolos continuamente. Se acerco para lamer el miembro del menor, aprovechando de que hoy tardaba más de lo habitual… pero este se tenso al ver sus intenciones, relajándose al encontrarse con la mirada del mayor. Era bueno muy bueno.. Su dios del sexo… pero.. hoy parecía distinto la excitación le pareció menor de la habitual…Se sentía muy bien pero..

Eiri se desabrocho el pantalón con una mano dispuesto a hacerlo vestido, cosa que no gustaba para nada al menor quien rápidamente le desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa para que se la pudiera quitar por la cabeza. Se quito del todo la ropa y se tumbo sobre su amante besándolo frenéticamente mientras con las manos le levantaba las piernas por las rodillas de modo que le quedaban encogidas y lo dejaba mas expuesto y abierto a él, por el lubricante el miembro resbalaba y no le permitía penetrarle a lo que el menor lo cogió él mismo para que se pudiera enterrar en él…

-¡Aa, yuki!... aaff…

-..No...no te cierras…aaa…

-…aaa… no puedo…aaaa- Yuki empezó a moverse lentamente pero pujando para intentar entrar un poco mas en su amante, pero esa estrechez le estaba volviendo loco.

-AA Shû…aaa-Shû casi había perdido su erección por el dolor, así que empezó a masturbarse para conseguir su orgasmo. Su rubio estaba en la gloria pero no podía penetrarle suficiente para tocar al punto "mágico" de su amante. Parecía que con masturbarse no era bastante.

-¡Yuki!..aff.. más.. ¡más fuerte!

-aaa… estas muy estrecho… dem.. relájate!...

-aaa me…corro…aa..aa- El menor fue el primero en terminar seguido muy de cerca por el rubio quien se dejo caer al lado de pequeño, medio dormido. Pero Shûichi no se encontraba para nada satisfecho… no es que quisiera más… es que se corrió.. pero… ¿le estafaron su orgasmo? Se encogió sintiéndose mal… como si le faltara algo… El rubio casi completamente dormido le puso un brazo encima como un abrazo… pero aun que este gesto lo hubiese emocionado en otro momento… sin saber porque se sintio peor… literalmente como un agujero…¿Finalmente se había convertido en un agujero consolador como le llamaba Yuki? ¡Pero que clase de relación tenían.. si llevaban más de un año juntos y aun lo llamaba por su seudónimo! ¿Y si todo lo que había hecho bajo la palabra amor era solo por puro egoísmo y obligaba al rubio a estar con él? Y la pregunta que le había carcomido meses antes volvió: ¿Y si yuki, eiri solo estaba con él porque se sentía culpable de su violación?

wolas, termine de escrivirlo a las 5 de la madrugada... estoy muerta, espero que haya quedado bien... Creo que hace 3 o 4 años que no escrivia ningun lemon... y este solo era para contar los problemas..jeje pobrecito shû...

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews jeje, espero que me den su opinion de este cap, para bien o para mal T.T


	3. unas copas

**3. Unas copas**

El rubio despertó al amanecer, se estiro un poco para terminar de cerrar las cortinas y se dejo llevar por la calidez de la cama, enterrándose en esta. Estaba para volverse a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de que Shû estaba de espaldas a él. Se pego a su espalda y torpemente, y muy sutilmente se abrazo a él, intentando verle la cara por encima del hombro. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto y su carita tenía rastros de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados. Suspiro..

-No.. por favor… otra vez no…- susurro Yuki estrechando suavemente su pequeño.

El despertador empezó a sonar haciendo estragos en la cabeza del cantante quien se levanto deprisa a pararlo. Empezó a vestirse por inercia, le dolía todo el cuerpo, un maldito agujero… y su "pareja" no se encontraba en la cama… Lo encontró en la cocina preparando café. Haciendo un esfuerzo no le dijo nada, solo entro en la cocina y se sentó con un gesto de dolor por el pinchazo que sintió en cierta parte. Eiri le había dejado el desayuno con las pastillas preparado. El mayor noto el gesto de dolor y con un muy leve suspiro cogió el café y se sentó frente a su novio.

-¿Estas bien?- el pequeño se callo un a ti que te importa que moría por tirarle en cara..

-K debe de estar por llegar…- El rubio solamente observaba los movimientos del pequeño, erráticos, nerviosos, sin despegar su mirada del plato que parecía no vaciarse ni una pizca. Parecía que no podía parar quieto, pero no como normalmente si no como espasmos. Finalmente cuando se levanto para irse el mayor lo detuvo.

-Shûichi...-este giro la cara para enfrentarlo- Cuando regreses tenemos que hablar.

A Shû le cayo como una sentencia de culpabilidad, por lo que bajo la cabeza y se marcho.

*

-Shûichi,.. Shûichi…

-¿E?

-aff… ¿ha pasado algo malo con yuki?- Pregunto el guitarrista un poco arto de siempre la misma historia.

-no- dijo continuando en su mundo.

El silencio se adueño de la habitación otra vez mientras esperaban que les llevaran un par de maquetas para decidir cual seria la definitiva. Se acariciaba el pelo sin pensar en nada hasta que rompió el silencio de golpe y porrazo.

-¡Necesito un cambio de look!

-¿¡Que?! ¿Estas loco? ¡Ya hemos hecho las fotos del álbum nuevo!

-¡Pues que le pongan photoshop!- dijo levantándose muy seguro de si mismo directo a una peluquería.

*

Shû entro de puntillas al apartamento que compartía con el escritor. La idea que tenia en la mañana de demorar su llegada, para evitar la charla pendiente, quedo en el olvido cuando volvió al estudio tras su repentino cambio de look…. Con cara de circunstancias y un sentimiento de agradecimiento infinito por seguir en vida cerraba lentamente la puerta totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Digamos que ni el manager ni el productor le … mmm… satisfacía? La nueva imagen… que miedo que había pasado…

-¿Pensabas ahorrarte la char….?- empezó enfadado el rubio viendo hacia el pasillo de la entrada desde donde el pequeño se le acercaba entre las penumbras hasta que la luz del salón lo ilumino.-…¿Qué…que te… que coño te has hecho?!

-¡Joooooooooooo! ¿No te gusta??????

-me has traumatizado- dijo volviendo a su pose seria y fría. Se giro y se fue a la habitación antes de que Shû empezara a berrear.

Vació… vació absoluto en su pecho y hielo quemándole la garganta…pequeñas gotas salían de sus ojos. En cima de la mesa su cena, otra vez fría, solo mirarla se sintió culpable, Yuki estaba enfermo por su culpa, Hiro no hizo la carrera de medicina por su culpa, Ayaka no se casaría con Yuki por su culpa, Hiro estaba enamorado de Ayaka que intenta olvidar a Yuki por su culpa, K estaba separado por un océano de su mujer por su culpa, Sakano algún día terminaría mal de los nervios por su culpa, Suguru podría estar en cualquier grupo que no le diera tantos problemas pero por su culpa… retortijones en el estomago y el peso del mundo en su conciencia, ¿porque no podía ser de otro modo? ¿Por qué no podía cambiar su carácter y ser como todos querían que fuera?

Se estiro en el sofá sin acercarse siquiera a la comida.

Yuki salio del baño con la camisa el pijama sin abrochar y secándose el pelo. Se acerco a su mesita de noche para mirar la hora en el despertador para seguidamente sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Su camino lo llevo al salón encontrándose las luces abiertas y la comida sin tocar, le fastidio, le hacia la comida, le dejaba apunto la medicación y este debió de comer antes de llegar… Cojió el plato y los cubiertos para llevárselos a la cocina pero tan pronto levanto la vista lo vio estirado en el sofá boca abajo cogido en un cojín….

-…¿Qué te ocurre?-pensó desanimadamente. Lo dejo todo en la cocina, para encontrarse con el mismo panorama al salir. Se le acerco oyendo pequeños lamentos que salían de esos labios que tantas veces había degustado. Sentía que algo lo reprimía, un miedo, vergüenza… no sabia decir que era exactamente, pero con un acto de valentía estiro la mano apartando le los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro casi al completo sintiéndolos mojados. Continúo delineando sus facciones para poco a poco ir bajando por su cuello y espalda para colarse bajo su jersey y camiseta, acariciarlo lentamente. Este no despertó así que fue en busca de una manta para cubrirle, si no le quería contar que ocurría no le pensaba a obligar, quizás tan solo necesitaba tiempo para poder contárselo… pero lo de la noche anterior…

*al día siguiente

-Y no se podríamos ir a ver una película ¿no crees?

-hmm…

- ¿O pensara mal?

-mmm…

-Por un día que viene no quiero que se sienta incomoda

-A ha…

-mm ¿Te he contado en realidad Ayaka es un tío y soy zoofilico?

-mmm… ¿he?

-No me estas escuchando…

-se se… que Ayaka va a venir y tu estas súper emocionado…

-ya se… ¿porque no vienes con nosotros?

-¿yo?

- A si no se sentirá presionada ni pensara nada raro…

-¿Que queréis hacer?

-Quería llevarla al cine… a ver… mm... la peli de Judy… no me sale el nombre…

-mm ¡a! la de… okis, vale. … a que hora habéis…

-A las cinco, podemos ir a la de las seis y media.

-Voy a llamar a Eiri haber si se apunta… estaría muy bien ir los cuatro…

-pero no decías que ayer…

-puede que solo fuera un malentendido… ya sabes que me lo tomo todo demasiado apecho…

*

-¿Si?

-Yu.. ¡Eiri! ¡Soy Shûichi!

-ha…

-Es que… Hiro y Ayaka quieren ir al cine esta tarde y podríamos ir nosotr…

-Ni hablar

-Pero yuki será temprano a las sei…

-Tú haz lo que quieras

-Pero…

Tututututu…

*

Se encontraban Gravando cuando hiro vio entrar a Ayaka desconcentrándose al instante. Seguidamente la música dejo de sonar, dirigiendo todos la mirada a la puerta.

-Ok, ok. Hemos terminado.- Soltó el manager dando por imposible la continuidad del ensayo. La película fue larga, 2h pero a Shû le pasaron, los primeros minutos como una eternidad, se le hacia difícil obviar las caricias de la pareja, los susurros… Que Yuki, Eiri, se empeñaba en negarle, así era como lo sentía, entre la culpabilidad y el odio… ese era el sabor amargo de sus pensamientos, los que asieron que el resto de la película pasara frente sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Al terminar salieron los tres del cine parándose frente a este para despedirse.

-Shûichi, ¿te pasa a buscar Yuki?

-¿he? No, no yuki…-¡Mierda! Eiri, Eiri, Eiri, porque coño no me sale!

-Te… Te acerco..

-No, no, es pronto.. Voy a ir caminando un trozo

-¿Seguro..?

-Si, necesito… dar un paseo, después ya cogeré un taxi.

-vale… pues… nos vemos mañana…

-Si…

-Adiós Shûichi-kun..- Shû respondió levantando una mano y empezando a caminar. La verdad es que realmente tenía un buen rato hasta el piso de Eiri. Hasta el momento las noches eran frías, el sol otoñal le volvía la calidez al día, pero poco a poco, a medida que se adentraban en el otoño, los dias se hacían más fríos al igual que las noches.

Se encontraba en el centro, caminando al lado de escaparates, karaokes y locales de ocio nocturno. Entre estos vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño bar., muy discreto, con una sola ventana abierta a la calle. Aprovecho que aun no era público su cambio de look para pasar desapercibido, con el cabello mas corto y de color rosa oscuro,y unas gafas con montura de pasta bastante gruesas le hacían suficientemente irreconocible. Entro a tomar una copa, aunque se sentía incomodo… quería retardar su llegada, pero ir a tomar una copa solo… le incomodaba, normalmente siempre que entraba en un bar, cafetería… si iba solo se zampaba el pedido rápidamente y se marchaba. Había poca gente, un par de mesas con parejas, una de cuatro y una persona en la barra. Se dirigió hasta ella sin saber muy bien porque, y empezó a estudiar los licores que había en las estanterías hasta que un chico un par de años mayor que el se le puso en frente tapándole la vista.

-Buenas noches, ¿que te sirvo?

-mm no lo se…

-¿Un desengaño?-le izo una sonrisa triste y cómplice.

-más.. o menos… problemas..

-ya… yo te aconsejo este- dijo girándose y cogiendo una botella del primer estante, puso un vaso frente el pelirrosa y empezó a servirle.-mucho alcohol, gusto dulce pero suave… pasa muy bien incluso si no estas acostumbrado…-volvió a dejar la botella y le acerco el vaso, pero sin dejarlo aun le pregunto:- porque.. eres mayor de edad, ¿verdad?

-¿e?, si…-dijo con aire perdido haciendo ademán de buscar la cartera.

-vale-le acerco el vaso y le sonrió. En otras circunstancias Shû se hubiera sentido culpable por mentirle, pero… sentía que tenia que hacer una locura, que necesitaba esa maldita copa.

-hei, ¿te apetece hablar?

-Es que yo… no se que es lo que esta pasando… el problema soy yo… pero… no se…-finalmente dejo de marear el sake y tomo un sorbo, notando como le quemaba la garganta, para volverle a subir dejándolo sin habla, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas-¡cof cof!

-El primer sorbo siempre quema jeje, ¿Estas bien?

-Si.. cof… últimamente me llegan ostias por todos lados… y me da la sensación que en lugar de que cada día iré a mejor que aprenderé a sobre llevarlo… tengo la… el presentimiento de que cada día será peor..-terminó abatido

-I te da miedo, miedo a no llegar a lo que se espera de ti…- Solo asintió sin mirarlo y tomando un par de sorbos pequeños.- Buenas noches, ¿que le sirvo?- El chico se alejo a servir a los nuevos clientes mientras el pelirrosa seguía bebiendo. –Mira chico… yo no te puedo ayudar… porque la única salida que conozco es caer hasta el fondo, para replanteártelo todo…

-No hay fondo…-dijo mientras le servia más licor.

-Hay un fondo… siempre hay un final para todo.

-Se…pero no entiendo porque todo es tan complicado…- cada vez se terminaba el licor mas rápido, el alcohol le había dormido la boca y la garganta y ya no le quemaba ahora si podía sentir aquel gusto dulce pero suave del que le había hablado-… siempre… no se… yo quiero a mi pareja….pero y ¿él?... no entiendo a que jugamos… o… no se- Tras empezar la tercera se le empezaron a nublar los pensamientos y divagaba frente al joven Barman que lo escuchaba con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ya eran casi las 12 cuando Seguchi salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su refugio particular para evadirse unos minutos con un whisky de malta… Entro encontrándose a Mitsui hablando con un chico pelirrosa visiblemente afectado por la bebida, este al oír la puerta desvió la atención del más joven para ponerla al recién llegado quien se dirigió a la barra.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

-Si…¿Shûichi?- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y girándolo con el taburete para que le quedara de frente.

-¿E? ¡Tôma!-Dijo abrazándosele…

-mm Mitsui… ¿Cuanto ha bebido?

-Creo que más de lo que aguanta…

-… ya veo… creo que

-Seguchi eres un gran amigo…-cosa que respondió el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndose con cara de circunstancias al Barman…

-Hoy no voy a tomar nada… volveré a ese borrachín a su casa o mi cuñado me mata… ¿me cobras?

-Ya esta me ha pagado las dos ultimas copas por adelantado… creo que savia que no estaría en condiciones jeje

-cabeza hueca…- dijo mirando al pelirrosa abrazado a el para no caerse.

-Adiós

-Hasta pronto.

-¿on..de vamos?

-A casa Shûichi, a casa…-Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y marcharon dirección al piso del rubio.

-Hei, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Se se, Toma…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu de tirariaz a Yugui?-pregunto serio de golpe.

-¿A que viene esto?

-zu lo hariaz verda…

-No seas tonto, yo soy etero..

- Menos mal… él siempre recorre a ti guando sta mal… yo solo soy un inzordio…- Se llevo la mano a la boca

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No.. no lo se… todo… mda vuel..tas…

-ya llegamos… procura no vomitar en el coche…- Dejo el coche aparcado frente la puerta del piso del escritor, bajo al chico que ya no se aguantaba nada en pie y lo arrastro hasta el ascensor y lo dejo sentado en el pasillo al lado de este, mientras subía a buscar el escritor. Tocó el timbre. Se oyeron pasos fuertes y un poco apresurados, se abrió la puerta con brusquedad y salio un rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Estas son horas de llegar, y encima te dejas las llave…?!- Tôma quedo petrificado con una sonrisa un poco descolocada.

-Lo siento, el baka aun no ha llegado- dijo recuperando su postura habitual.

-Ya lo se, me lo encontré cuando Salí de NG.-antes de que el escritor le preguntara izo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los ascensores- esta a bajo, en el pasillo.

Los dos bajaron encontrándolo dormido, se dirigieron hacia el y lo levantaron entre los dos, pero después yuki lo levanto al estilo novia.

-¿Podrás?

-Si, no pesa casi nada…- ¿El baka ha adelgazado?

Subieron y Tôma les abría las puertas, dejo al pequeño en el sofá y se dirigió al teléfono para marcar el número del pelirrojo.

-¿Shûichi?

-No, Yuki.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No se suponía que ibais al cine?

-si, si fuimos al cine…que no..

-Y después que, ¡¿he?!

-después nada, ¡¿pero que no ha llegado aun?!

-¡No!, lo han traído, ¡con el pedo del siglo!

-¿Cómo?

-…

-¡Ei ei! Al terminar nos dijo que le apetecía andar un poco y después cogería un taxi.. no sabíamos nada! ¿Está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo?

-Mañana no se podrá mover de la resaca ..

-Lo siento no debimos dejar lo solo…

-Tututututut..- Hiro miró el auricular sorprendido y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Hiroshi, ¿que ha pasado?- Ayaka se encontraba en la cama junto a este

-Shû se fue a emborracharse cuando lo dejamos… lo acaban de llevar a casa de yuki-san….

*

Colgó anojado el auricular y se izo un breve silencio entre él y su cuñado hasta que Shû empezó a tener nauseas.

-¿Shûichi, estas bien?-dijo el rubio acercándosele y apartándole unos mechones de pelo.

-¡Yu gui! Ze quiero… yo…grhm-le vino una nausea más fuerte.

-¡Mierda!-dijo cogiéndolo como podía para arrastrarlo hacia el baño, tôma no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación así que les ayudo abriendo puertas y llevándoles lo que necesitaban pero dejándoles espacio. El escritor cogió al pelirrosado y lo aboco al sanitario aguantándole la frente y manteniéndolo medio incorporado.

-¡¡Vomita!!

-¡No!

-Te sentirás mejor

-No puedo- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Si tu cuerpo te lo pide!- a la siguiente arcada finalmente hecho hasta la primera pepilla mientras le caían las lagrimas.-Vamos ya esta… -le dijo limpiándole la cara. Se encontraban, yuki, sentado en el suelo y el pelirrosa sentado en sus piernas y apoyado en su pecho. Seguchi los veía des de el pasillo y fue a buscar un baso de agua pasándolo a Eiri, quien lo cogió y le levanto la cara al cantante.

-enjuágate con agua.

-Eiri… me encuentro mal…

-Ya lo se…-Se lo llevo a la habitación donde le puso el pijama y lo dejo dormir.

-Gracias por traerlo…

-de nada, si necesitáis algo…

-¿Qué hacia un tipo respetable en un bareto un viernes a media noche?

-je..esta tarde acompañe a tu hermana a hacerse una ecografía y después volví a NG a trabajar…

-ya falta poco…

-Si- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo- será una niña- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades. Cuídalas…-El mayor sonrió mirando hacia la habitación.

-Y tú cuida de tu niño jeje

-no se que coño le ha… pasado por la cabeza...

-Es joven…

-Esto no le exime de su comportamiento.

-afff Eiri… cuando tu tenias su edad… me las vi negras en nueva york…

-Era distinto…

-¿Estas seguro? Por cierto…he recibido un rumor… dicen que hay fotos comprometedoras de Shûichi … que van a salir a la luz próximamente…

-¿De que tipo?

-Al parecer son de Shûichi manteniendo relaciones …

-¿Con quien?-dijo desconfiado.

-Dicen que no se reconocen los individuos…

-¿Qué…?-pidió sin voz- ¿Shûichi lo sabe?

-No… ya te digo que es un rumor que me ha llegado a mí. Seguro que es un foto montaje.

-Podría ser verdad…. Taki

-¿No tenias tu el carrete?

-Lo tire en una papelera hace un par de dias… no creía que pudiera salir nada…-Tôma lo mió a los ojos y le aguanto la mirada unos segundos.

-Seria mucha casualidad, pero por si acaso yo procurare… encargarme de todo.

-Gracias

-De nada… nos vemos…

-Adiós.

*

El rubio se despertó abrazado al pequeño quien se había pasado parte de la noche temblando de frió y hablando en sueños. Se levanto y se fue a trabajar un poco más en su novela. Al medio día escucho que el pelirrosa se había despertado.

Shû se encontraba sentado en la cama sobandose la cabeza cuando entro yuki y abrió la persiana haciendo que los ojos le escocieran e inmediatamente se cubrió con el nórdico la cabeza.

-Buenos día borracho.- dijo tirando de las cobijas.

-Shhhh! – El menor tenia los ojos cerrados y se tapaba los oídos- mi cabeza… -susurro.

-¡Se puede saber que hacías merodeando solo y además borracho!

-Como si te importara- espeto, pero pronto se arrepintió pues le dio unos fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un criajo!¡mira que ponerte a beber hasta quedar k.o….

-¡Que si, que si, pero no grites!

-Shûichi no estoy gritando, a si tienes una idea de cómo me siento cuando me despiertas a grito pelado, imagínate si ahora estés gritando….

-Ya basta … ya me ha quedado claro que solo soy un incordio..- dijo llorando amargamente.- mi cabeza… susurro.

Yuki apago el cigarrillo y se sentó en la cama abrazándole.

-Si lloras te va a doler más…-Cuando se calmo un poco le volvió a hablar.-¿Que paso ayer?

-yo… nada… fui al cine con hiro y ayaka… y luego entre en un bar…

-Eres menor… no deberías de beber…

-Lo siento… yo…

-¿No me vas a dar ningún motivo?- Shû le miro a los ojos y volvió a llorar. El escritor cuando su pareja se calmo un poco se levanto y volvió al cabo de un momento con una bolsa de gel helado para que se la pusiera en la cabeza.-Ten, la comida ya esta lista.

-No tengo hambre…

-Ayer no cenaste y ..

-¿y tu que sabes si cené?

-¿pues porque solo devolviste las cuatro porquerías que comiste en el cine? Tienes que comer.

-Me dan arcadas solo de pensar en comida…

-Pues no pienses, solo come.

-Que obsesión…

-Has adelgazado, pronto no va aquerad nada de ti…- soltó con burla. Shû se volvió a abrazar a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos..

-Te quiero…-susurro recibiendo un beso en el pelo. Yuki cambio a un tono de voz que no se parecía en nada al frió habitual, era un susurro preocupado.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente…¿Recuerdas?... en cuanto te encuentres mejor… -le dio un beso cariñoso y lento para después salir a preparar un poco de arroz blanco, haber si lo hacia comer…


	4. charlas y visitas nocturnas

**4. Charlas y visitas nocturnas**

Shûichi terminaba de comer el arroz que le preparo Eiri en silencio, sentado en la cama, cuando el escritor entro en la habitación. Se acerco a la cama, cogió un cigarrillo de la mesilla de noche y lo prendió. Tras una profunda bocanada de humo se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.. Si, mejor…

Suspiro-… no me refería de la resaca…- Shûichi le miro con cara de desconcierto.- No me refería a… si te encuentras bien, si no… si estas bien…

-es todo lo mismo…-susurro bajando la mirada y haciendo como que tenia mucha prisa para levantarse e ir a dejar el plato a la cocina, con la mirada gacha, evitando mirar al mayor. Antes de que se levantara una mano firme se puso en su hombro evitando que se levantara, y el rubio se sentó en la cama.

-No lo es. …. El otro día… bueno… no se muy bien lo que paso… pero no fue bien..

-el… ¿otro día?

-El miércoles…-Finalmente Shû entendió de que iba la cosa.

-No… ¿No te gusto?- pregunto un poco turbado.

-Shûi…afff Te pasaste la noche llorando…

-No es verdad- Exclamo sorprendido.

-Si lo es… volviste a llorar dormido

-Y tu que sabes si siempre quedas frito después…

-Siempre te duermes estrujándome, supongo que por eso no me dormí del todo y me encontré que estabas…llorando y dándome la espalda.-La verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a los problemas al intimar con su pareja, pero que le diera la espalda lo sentía como si le hiciera a él culpable, mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía. -Vale de acuerdo, no debí intentarlo sin quitarme la ropa… pero me da la sensación de que estamos retrocediendo, en lugar de… normalizarlo…

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-Una corriente fría le atravesó el cuerpo junto a una exclamación "¡me va a dejar!"

-No es solo eso… y ni que lo fuera, es una reacción muy exagerada por solo unas prendas… cuando iba a…-se aclaro la garganta- bueno a…hacerte una mamada… te tensaste, te asustaste como al principio… vaya después de… además estuviste tenso todo el tiempo…

-E..Eiri… ¿donde… quieres llegar?-pregunto ya aterrorizado y muy incomodo.

-…Ha pasado un año desde que te… que te violaron…-(Me va a dejar, ahora me va a decir que me deja, me va a dejar, me.. no por favor, me va a dejar)- Acordamos de que lo solucionaríamos… poco a poco… entre los dos… pero…

-Eiri, yo… no..

-no parece que hayamos mejorado mucho…

-Eiri por favor

-A si que creo que lo mejor es ir al psicólogo…

-¿Qué?

-La doctora que llevo mi caso… es de confianza… y parece que hace bien su trabajo… a si que creo que deberíamos pedir hora… ¿Qué te parece?- Llevaba desde el jueves preparándose el discursito, y para darse fuerza para continuar lo había hecho sin mirar al pequeño, concentrado a no dejarse nada de lo que le quería comentar. Una vez término levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Al psicólogo…

-aja… hasta ahora pensaba que lo ibas superando bien… pero el otro día…

-…

-¿Te pido hora?

-aaa… ss si..-la verdad es que era mas una pregunta que una afirmación. El rubio le beso en los labios y se levanto para salir de la habitación e ir a llamar para pedir la visita.

¿Esta realmente preocupado… o quiere quitarse un problema de encima? – La verdad es que la petición de su amante lo había dejado completamente descolocado no pensaba que se hubiese enterado de nada… Quizás… Yuki no era tan egoísta ni tan frió… quizás era él el egoísta y lo estaba enviando al loquero para que dejara de serlo tanto…

Shû pasó la poca tarde que le quedaba en frente del televisor pensando en la propuesta que le izo el rubio y pensando en cosas que quería preguntar a la psicóloga…

"….y antes de marcharnos vamos a ver un pequeño avance de los reportajes que vamos a ver el lunes.

(Música)

-Shûichi Shindô vocalista de Bad Luck y actual pareja del escritor de novelas de éxito Eiri Yuki, ha sido fotografiado junto a otros hombres en la intimidad. ¿Problemas en la pareja de moda o un montaje? Las fotos, seguramente mas escandalosas del año, en exclusiva el lunes en…

El escritor acababa de salir de su estudio cuando vio la noticia, al terminarla de dar el pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Ei yu…Eiri, ¿has visto? Haber que se inventan estos ahora…-El rubio se lo quedo viendo para nada tranquilo, porque sabia que las fotos podían ser verdaderas.

-"¿Que he dicho ahora….?"-por si acaso se había molestado no volvió a abrir la boca e izo como que le interesaba mucho lo que daban por la tele.

-… voy a salir un momento. No deberías de mirar esta porquería…- dijo cogiendo la chaqueta y empezando a buscar las llaves del coche.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto un tanto agitado.

-Tengo que hablar con Tôma…

-¿Volverás pronto?

-No lo se.- cogió el teléfono y marco el numero de NG pero no le contesto, quedo viendo al pequeño y finalmente le tiro su móvil mientras marcaba otro numero.- Puedes avisar a tu amigo, no se cuando podré volver.

Marco el teléfono – ¿Hiro? Soy yo, Eiri tiene que marcharse, ¿bienes a cenar? No se, ¿a donde te apetece ir si no?

-No quiero que salgas de aquí.- Le corto desatendiendo un momento el teléfono aprovechando que nadie se lo cogia.

-eee.. Hiro, que yuki no quiere, bueno que mejor que nos quedamos aquí… Vale, de acuerdo… hasta ahora.

Ambos colgaron los teléfonos a la vez.

-¿No te ha contestado?

-No. ¿Ya viene Nakagima?

-Si me ha dicho que ahora salía de su apartamento… pediremos unas pizzas.

-No deberías comer p… nada, olvídalo, come lo que se te antoje, pero come.- Volvió a intentar llamar a su cuñado un par de veces hasta que finalmente le respondió.

Ding Dong

El rubio ya con las llaves en mano y la chaqueta puesta abrió la puerta al guitarrista.

-¡Buenas!

-Hola.- Se quedaron viendo intensamente unos momentos.- El enano esta en la sala.

-Yuki… yo no sabía..

-¡NA Hiro!- El cantante se acerco por el pasillo hasta llegar a saludar a su amigo.

-¡Hola Shûichi!- Se iba dirección al salón siguiéndolo cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-Nada de alcohol, nada de abrir a nadie que no sea yo, que coma decentemente y a dormir temprano…vigílale- cogió la puerta y se fue dejando al pobre chico descolocado.

-¡HIRO!

-Si, si, ¿que pasa?

-¿Qué te ha dicho Eiri?-Pregunto totalmente serio.

-¿Qué habéis peleado?....Nada, que no tomaras nada con alcohol y que fuéramos pronto a la cama…

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-Eso si le sorprendía…

-Por lo que me ha dado a entender tu novio si, a no ser que llegue temprano…

-ni que fuera un crío.,.-musito por lo bajo.

Ambos se sentaron en el amplio sofá a mirar unas pelis y comer la pizza. Hiro se sentía incomodo porque iba contando cosas y haciendo preguntas al pelirrosa quien solo contestaba con monosílabos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Bueno… Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y… no se…

-¿No van bien las cosas con Yuki?

-Si, bueno como siempre… es que… yo ya no entiendo nada, él… tan pronto pasa de mi como…no se tiene detalles muy bonitos, pero… Hoy hemos tenido una…

-¿Riña?

-No, bueno si, primero nos peleamos por que le dije que era un pesado porque gritaba y yo tenia resaca, y me echo encara de que es lo que yo le ago siempre y bueno… yo lo siento… ¿sabes? Yo no me doy cuenta cuando grito demasiado y eso… Después por la comida… y bueno mas tarde tuvimos una charla…- quedo unos momentos en silencio pensando en esta.- ¿el miércoles?... bueno que mas da… el ultimo día que estuvimos juntos… ya me entiendes…-dijo con una mirada cómplice a la que asintió su amigo- pues yo… no se no estaba muy en lo que estábamos… ya me entiendes y bueno si que estaba un poco tenso porque no… no se si nuestra relación va tan bien como pensaba y tuve… algún flash de cuando tuve… mi … encuentro… con ya sabes… Y Yuki resulta que llevaba desde este día intentando hablar conmigo y… total que me ha pedido que busquemos ayuda, que vaya con su psicóloga, porque cree que no… que nosotros dos solos no podremos… superarlo…

-Vaya… pensaba que es que había algún problema conmigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como no me decías nada…

-Lo siento… yo….

-Nada nada… todo el mundo tiene problemas… y por lo que veo… ¿Qué te paso ayer?

-¿m?

-lo de ahogar las penas con vino.

-a… yo… nada… me apetecía…

**

-¿Eiri?- pregunto Tôma abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

-Las fotos…

-¡Eiri! ¿A Que se debe la visita de mi hermano de hielo? Jeje

-Mika, tengo que hablar con Tôma.- Se giro hacia este- Las fotos las van a sacar por la tele el lunes…

-¿Cómo? ¿Estas seguro de que serán las autenticas?¿No serán un fotomontaje?

-No lo se pero si salen a la luz…

-Me estáis asustando…- añadió la hermana del rubio llevándose una mano a la barriga. Los dos parecían bastante nerviosos y el no saber de que hablaban la inquietaba más.

-Cariño mejor be a estirarte un rato…

-¡Tôma!- El escritor quedo viendo unos segundos a su hermana mayor, quien parecía que se empezaba a alterar. Realmente no pasaba desapercibido su embarazo al ser tan delgada y el bombo que llevaba ya era considerable.

-Mejor que nos sentemos en el sofá…-añadió tras avaluarla.

-Eiri no creo que…

-Si no se lo contamos ve tu a saber que se imagina…-Finalmente el mayor capituló.

Entraron en el amplio salón de estilo occidental, pero con algunas pinceladas de tradición oriental. Había unas cuantas plantas con flores cerca del amplio ventanal abierto a la ciudad. Se sentaron en el sofá de piel negra y toma al lado de su mujer pero en el sillón a juego. En la pared de delante había un enorme televisor y un equipo de música de diseño que parecía valer una fortuna. El color de las paredes era un crema un poco anaranjado que daba mucha calidez, y en un rincón al lado de la puerta había una cama para bebes a medio montar junto con cajas de juguetes.

-¿Le contaste lo de Shûichi?

-No…

-Mika… recuerdas a un grupo llamado ASK…

-Me suena… había tocado para NG ¿no?- Su marido asintió.

-Hasta hace un año…

-Shûichi con su amigo estaba empezando y resultaban ser una amenaza para este grupo…

-Shindô era mejor cantante, tenía mucho más carisma y estaba claro que pronto les pasarían por delante…

-El cantante del grupo se entero de que estaba conmigo… justo antes de que lo dejara como me pediste… Lo…

-Lo violo y saco unas fotos. Nakagima aviso a tu hermano, quien consiguió las fotos y volvió con Shindô…

-¿Que le hicieron, que? ¿Cómo esta?

-Hace un año….

-Parecía que ya lo llevaba bien… la semana próxima empezara las visitas con la psicóloga…- El teclista le miro con cara de:-eso a mi no me lo has contado…- La cuestión es que puede que algún fotógrafo haya rebelado las fotografías…

-¿¡Pero no las tenias tu?!

-La semana pasada tire el carrete a una basura… llevaba mucho tiempo caducado, y paso todo el verano dentro del coche…- contó sorprendido de que alguien creyera de que aun se podía revelar algo…

-Voy a llamar a un amigo que tengo fotógrafo haber si ya sabe quien tiene las supuestas fotos…-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Cómo vais?

-Vamos creciendo… suerte de que me queda poco porque si no…

-¿Dos semanas?

-Si… ¿y tu como estas?

-… tengo una entrega en 3 semanas…

-Te ves cansado…

-¿No te lo contó?- indicando con la cabeza la puerta por la que había marchado Toma. Negó con la cabeza.- Ayer me trajo a Shû borracho perdido…afff… no se que le pasa… Parecía… hacia como mínimo tres meses que no teníamos problemas, parecía que lo había superado del todo prácticamente, cuando algo no le gustaba lo decía sin problemas, sin asustarse ni bloquearse…

Su hermana lo abrazo.- Si puedo ayudarte…

-Tu lo que necesitas es descansar… no nos vayas a pegar otro susto justo antes de…

-Y tu también… ¿como tienes el estomago?

-Bien..

-Tatsua va a venir a ayudarme con Shizuka un tiempo… los niños tan pequeños solo comen y duermen, si necesitas ayuda seguro que estará encantado…

-He localizado el tipo que dice tener las fotos, la cadena de televisión aun no las tiene… Ketsu dice que lo podremos encontrar en Hips Café… Dice que no ha visto las fotos..

El rubio se levanto y se marcharon hacia el coche del escritor. En poco rato llegaron al bar. Era un sitio bastante iluminado, pretendía ser lo último en moda y absolutamente todo lo que había en ese lugar era de diseño. Incluso la gente que iba a ese lugar parecía sacada de una revista de moda, parecían maniquís todos sacados del mismo molde. Seguchi se acerco a la barra donde pregunto al encargado por el fotógrafo en cuestión. Con un gesto de cabeza señalo a un tipo con un abrigo largo negro que tomaba algún tipo de güisqui con hielo. Se le acercaron.

-Toma Seguchi, que honor… y… viene acompañado… Yuki…-Dijo mirándolos de reojo mientras tomaban asiento a su lado.

-Que bien nos ahorraremos las presentaciones…

-¿Venís a comprobar si te ha puesto los cuernos la lindura? –Pregunto ahora si girándose a mirarlos, y termino mirando fijamente al escritor a los ojos.

-La cuestión puede ser mas grave de lo que imaginas…-Tôma

-No vais a impedir que salgan a la luz.

-Primero tenemos que ver las fotos… después ya veremos que pasara…

-¿Quieres ver como te pone los cuernos?-Eiri se levanto del taburete, pero Seguchi lo detuvo estirándole la chaqueta sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Cuanto quieres por las fotos?

-Vaya, vaya… a si… que ya sabias que te era infiel… no has dudado ni un segundo que eran verdaderas…-iba provocando al escritor.

-¿De donde sacaste las fotos?

-Pregúntale al señor escritorcillo donde las tiro…- Dijo volviéndose y tomando un largo trago, ante esta afirmación ambos rubios se miraron.

-Déjame ver las fotos.- El fotógrafo los miro de reojo por encima del vaso y busco en su gabardina. De un bolsillo interior saco dos pequeñas fotografías y se las tiro encima de la barra.- No os emocionéis, son copias…

Yuki las cogió. Miro las fotos, se veían como distorsionadas, había trozos que se veían mas nítidos y otros que solo se veían manchas, pero no había duda de que se trataba de Shûichi… se las pasó a Toma quien solo les dio un vistazo rápido.

-No puedes difundirlas.¿Cuanto quieres?

-mff…-sonrió cínicamente- no lo entiendes… No se trata de cuanto voy a cobrar, ni cuanto me puedes pagar… Es mi carrera, apartir de estas fotos voy a tener un nombre…

-Si quieres una carrera te pue..

-No puedes publicar las fotos de una violación.-Le corto el mas joven.

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo sorprendido por la afirmación de este.

-Eiri, no veo conveniente que…

-No puedes vender fotos de una violación.

-¿Pero que dices? Fuiste tú que lanzaste el carrete… Si os gustan los tríos o..

-Los culpables ya fueron juzgados, y el carrete lo tenia yo para evitar que saliera a la luz…Si salen a la televisión o en cualquier medio te voy a denunciar por cómplice de violación.- Le amenazo acercándose le peligrosamente.

-No puede…

-Fíjate, el único que se distingue es él, no sale la cara de nadie más…-El fotógrafo cogió las fotos mirándoselas mas detenidamente, realmente analizando la composición y lo que le había dicho el escritor era bastante creíble. En una de las fotos aparecía Shûichi en el centro con una mano que le tiraba del pelo y quien le daba lo cogía del brazo en una posición que en un principio pensó que… que el pequeño era muy flexible, aun que ahora lo veía de otro modo…- y..yo…

-Dame los negativos

-Eiri- este le ignoraba, estaba demasiado furioso tras haber visto tales imágenes.- Eiri, ve al coche, yo me encargo…

Finalmente cedió a la petición de su cuñado… Mientras el se marchaba los otros dos quedaron en silencio viéndolo.

-No… ¿es verdad? ¿No es ningún montaje para proteger su reputación ni nada por el estilo?- Este le aguanto la mirada pero no dijo nada. –Joder, joder, joder… ahora si que no voy a volver a trabajar en la vida…- Se termino el baso de un trago.

-Trabaja para mí

-¿Qué?

-Mantén la boca cerrada, y… si eres tan bueno como dicen puedes trabajar para NG…

-¿Tanta pena doy?

-Solo eres buena persona…

-Yutso Kurasawa- dijo poniendo un sobre sobre la mesa.

-Pues eso…- dijo cogiendolo y comprobando que los negativos estaban allí.- ¿No hay mas?

-No, no salio nada mas…

-Pues hasta el Lunes Kurasawa…

Abrió la puerta del conductor, yuki se lo quedo viendo. Con un golpe de cabeza le dijo que pasará al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Es mi coche!

-No estas en condiciones de conducir. -Finalmente se dirigieron al piso del escritor. -Ten, esta todo aquí, mejor que te deshagas definitivamente de… este asunto. Eiri… tranquilices antes de ver a Shindô…

-Estoy bien…

Pararon en la puerta del edificio.

-Mañana te devuelvo el coche…

-mmff..- Salio del coche como zombi y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el piso. Al entrar se descalzo y fue directo al salón donde se podía ver la luz titilante del televisor. No había ninguna luz encendida, así que se dirigió a oscuras hacia este. Allí encontró a ambos chicos durmiendo medio cubiertos por una manta totalmente desparramados, mientras en la televisión estaba terminando la peli de Shrek 2. Paró el video, el televisor y se acerco al lado del sofá en que había el pelirrosa y lo cubrió un poco mejor con la manta. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con que el amigo de su novio no estaba tan dormido como pensaba.

-Buenas noches

-…

-Bueno… yo ya me voy

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –la oferta le pillo desprevenido y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-un poco de cola… así no me dormiré de camino a casa… Shû me ha comentado que… va a ir con un psicólogo…

-…

-Esta muy raro… parece deprimido… me preocupa

-Han estado a punto de publicar las fotos de la v..

-¿De Taki?

-si…

-¿lo sabe?

-No, ni debe saberlo.-

Se termino el baso y se dispuso a marcharse. -Si necesitáis algo…- El rubio asintió, y Hiro se marcho. Al salir de la cocina volvió a encontrarse con su niño durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a lo cerca que estuvo de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo… Se le acerco, lo volvió a cubrir con la manta y lo levanto como una novia para llevarlo a la cama. Tranquilamente le fue quitando la ropa parándose a mirar y acariciar la piel del pequeño preguntándose como podía ser que alguien le quisiera hacer daño…

Wei stoy super emocionada con los reviews!!! Este capitulo lo he hecho medio dormida y con mi familia dando la bara etc etc por lo tanto puede que lo canvie porque sinceramente no he podido leermelo atentamente.... kises y abrazos!!!


	5. Y si

**5. y si…**

Shûichi fue el primero en despertar. Tras el susto inicial se dio cuenta que se había levantado 5 min. Antes de que sonara el despertador. Lo paró y sentado perezoso en la cama admiró a su acompañante. Siempre se comportaba de forma impulsiva… Ahora allí sentado tuvo el impulso de acariciarlo, quizás incluso besarle, pero la duda lo detuvo, como empezaba a ocurrir cada vez más a menudo… ¿Y si lo despertaba? ¿Y si lo molestaba?¿y si no es el momento?...

¿Desde cuando el "y si" se había apoderado de su vida? Cada vez que un "y si" le cruzaba por la cabeza se sentía perdido en un mar de dudas… a si que no hacia nada, o en el caso de que lo hiciera parecía una acción ortopédica, temblorosa, insegura y asustada.. Los pasos correctos acababan siendo mediocres… K-san lo había empezado a notar, en su opinión se estaba comportando como si fuera solo una sombra… para hacerlo reaccionar cada vez lo reprendía más, aunque parecía que este no reaccionaba.

El mayor empezaba a despertar, podía oír a su amante a su lado moviéndose cerca de él. La calidez de la cercanía, su aliento encima de sus labios.

Shûichi finalmente se había inclinado muy lentamente parándose a un par de centímetros para mirarlo y finalmente acariciarle la mejilla mientras depositaba un suave beso en esos adorados labios.

Finalmente notó una mano temblorosa en su mejilla y un beso al igual que esta tembloroso, asustadizo, abrió los ojos preocupado.

Con esto Shû se apartó.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte…- con voz apenas audible, no sabía si era buen momento para disculparse o si debía callarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Shû lo miro extrañado

-Nada…-bajando la vista.

-¿Seguro?- lo miro reprobarte mientras suavemente con una mano le hacia levantar la cabeza para que lo mirara, aunque este le esquivaba la mirada.

-S..si…- se sentía sorprendido y nervioso-tan solo me apetecía besarlo…¿Tan extraño resulta?"

Sintiéndose incomodo ante ese silencio se levanto y fue a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno.

Sacó la leche, la puso en una taza y al microondas después la coció y a los cereales y les dispuso en la mesa de la cocía donde le llamó l'atencion un sobre marrón en cima de esta. Aun de pié lo cogió y examino, lo giro y vio su nombre escrito en una buena caligrafía, pero no era la del escritor. Se disponía a abrirlo cuando Yuki se lo quito de las manos por encima de su hombro.

-¿…Q…que?- Se dio vuelta sorprendido viendo al mayor descalzo, con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca, lo que utilizaba mas a menudo para dormir.

-Eso no es para ti…

-Pone mi nombre…

-Pero no es para ti…- dicho esto y maldiciéndose internamente se dirigió al estudio donde lo pasó por la trituradora de papel. El pequeño lo había seguido y le vio hacerlo de espaldas. Había un carrete dentro del sobre también, que el rubio cogió y pisoteó, una vez abierto el tanque sacó la película que tuvo el mismo destino que el sobre. El pelirrosa se aparto de la puerta silenciosamente para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había visto todo.

Se sentía entupido… no estaba hecho para cuidar a nadie… Siempre metía la pata, acababa de darle otro motivo para preocuparse a su amado… pero era mejor así, no hacia falta que tuviera que volver a enfrentarse al pasado… Salió dispuesto a enfrentarse a todas las preguntas y reproches pero no había nadie, Shû marcho sin hacer ruido.

Shûichi se había ido procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero tras cerrar la puerta con delicadeza sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar saliendo corriendo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Al llegar a la esquina paro aun llorando a mares y sin respiración intentando tranquilizarse para que no lo viera nadie en aquel estado, y lo que mas le frustraba era que no sabia ni porque estaba así… él no había echo nada… si eiri no confiaba en él era su problema no suyo… aunque intentar repetirse hasta la saciedad esta afirmación, no se sentía mejor…

Siendo domingo no tenia que ir a trabajar teóricamente, pero tenia que cantar una canción en un programa de la televisión, un pequeño adelanto de lo que seria su próximo trabajo. El programa empezaba a las doce… aun faltaban 2 horas, y el ya se encontraba frente el edificio…. No sabia que hacer todo ese tiempo… pero no quería quedarse en casa, no soportaría que Eiri hiciera como que no había pasado nada… fue andando hasta un parque cercano, con un pequeño estanque, sentándose a mirar los peces con la mente en blanco… mirando el reloj constantemente como si así el tiempo pasará mas rápido. El parque estaba lleno de niños acompañados de sus padres, algunos con abuelos..

-"Eiri no va a poder tener nunca una familia si sigo a su lado… no tendremos nunca una familia"- apoyo la cabeza en la barandilla del estanco, mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Cuando aun faltaba un cuarto de hora se volvía a encontrar frente el edificio de televisión. El primero en llegar fue Hiro, otra vez sorprendido por la puntualidad de su amigo. Shû no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey! ¡Shûichi!- El pelirrosa levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, pero su semblante no cambió, seguía serio.

-Hola…

-Si que has llegado pronto, yo que pensaba que iba a ser el primero….-Hiro volvió a mirar a Shû quien no parecía hacerle caso.-¿Te ha llevado Yuki-san?

-…no… no me ha llevado…- El guitarrista empezaba a sentirse incomodo con la actitud de su amigo, era como si fuera otra persona, tan serio, tan distante…

-"¿yuki le habrá contado de las fotos?"-se preguntaba preocupado y empezando a pensar en como encaminar el tema. –Oye, Shû...ha… ¿ha pasado algo con Yuki?- El menor levanto la mirada para fijar una de penetrante a su amigo, ¿Hiro sabia algo del sobre?¿o solo era porque no estaba haciendo gilipolleces?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto a la defensiva.

-¿Saber el que? Es que como se te ve… preocupado o... no se...

-No me pasa nada… no siempre tengo que ser el tonto que hace las gracias ¿no?- espeto nervioso y levantándose ya que acababa de llegar la furgoneta de K con los que faltaban.

-No… pero... – suspiro mas preocupado por su amigo…

Tan solo tenían que tocar una canción así que terminaron rápido y les restaba lo que quedaba del domingo libre.

-Hiroooooo… ¿vamos a comer algún sitio?-pregunto casi suplicando el cantante.

-pues… yo lo siento... pero es que tenia planes… tengo una comida con Ayaka y mis pa…

-okok…-lo detuvo shû.- Suguru… ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-Lo siento Shindou-san mis padres han vuelto de viaje y… bueno…- El pelirrosa suspiro...

-Bueno pues nos vemos… -dijo marchándose andando.

-¿Shindou-san esta bien?

-No lo sé… no lo creo.- Normalmente estaría encantado de tener una tarde larga para pasarla con yuki….

*

Shûichi andaba por la calle despistado, pensando en sus posibles salidas… sus padres le dijeron que salían de la ciudad este fin de semana, y su hermana iba a dormir en casa de su novio, Hiro estaba ocupado, Suguru también… no tenia mas opciones… decidió coger el camino mas largo y puede que de camino comprara algo para comer o… ya se vería…

Como terminaba de salir en televisión su nuevo look ya era conocido, pero aun era temprano para que todo el mundo lo reconociera, tan solo los que habían visto su breve aparición. Llevaba gafas de sol y gorra del mismo color que el pelo para que se confundieran.

Camino por calles que nunca había visitado hasta llegar al parque donde se conocieron… debían haber pasado 2 h desde que se despidió del resto del grupo, y ya estaba llegando al piso del escritor. Se sentó en el banco donde se conocieron, y dejo pasar el tiempo. Mientras caminaba no se había percatado del aire invernal que hacia, y es que el otoño estaba bastante avanzado.

*

Yuki se encontraba bastante preocupado, no debería haber dejado marchar así al menor… aunque quizás no se había percatado de nada… podía ser…. ERA tan inocente… aunque…

Se encerró a escribir, 3 semanas… y no parecía avanzar…

Mas tarde puso la televisión para ver su actuación… esta le dio la certeza de que algo no andaba bien… y ahora ya no estaba del todo seguro de que tuviera relación con Taki…

Estaba confuso, -"no estoy hecho para cuidar de nadie…"- se sentía impotente, sin saber porque… precisamente porque no sabia porque, porque no sabia que hacer, que decir… se sentía en un abismo, pero no era él el que caería al hacer el paso en falso…y esto le daba tanto miedo… realmente necesitaba ayuda, y esperaba que esta se la brindara la psicóloga…

Hacia ya 1h i media o más que el menor debería de haber llegado y el rubio se empezaba a preocupar. Después de estar diez minutos intentando continuar el libro y mirar el reloj repetidamente se dio ánimos a llamarle, después de cómo se marcho el chico le tocaría dar su brazo a torcer. Se levanto lentamente, como si esperara a que llamara el pelirrosa antes de tener que hacerlo él. Cogió su cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomo uno, prendiéndolo pasmosamente mientras empezaba a andar poco a poco al teléfono. Frente este espero un par de minutos mirándolo fijamente, pero ante el mutismo de este finalmente se decidió a llamar.

Shû tardo un poco a coger el teléfono, estaba tan en su mundo le costo percatarse de que le llamaban, miro quien era y lo descolgó sin ganas.

-¿..nn..?

-¿Shûichi?

-See..- afirmo desganadamente. Pues claro que era él, era su móvil ¿no?

-ee..¿donde estas?- oírlo tan apagado lo cogió desprevenido y lo desarmo. La verdad es que esperaba que el menor le respondiera con el entusiasma que ponía cada vez que hacia algún cariño.

-¿… que pasa?-omitió la respuesta adrede, esta pregunta le molestaba como el "¿Cómo estas?" de cortesía… Yuki pensó que no lo había oído.

-No pasa nada, ¿has terminado?

-Se...

-¿Te lleva k?

-no…

-Te vengo a buscar.

-No hace falta.- le dijo tajante.

-Baka es muy tarde, tienes que comer y tomarte las pastillas…

-…-Ante el mutismo del pelirrosa lo tomo como un si.

-¿Dónde estas?

-… en el parque…

-ok vengo a por ti.

-Tud tud tud…

-¿ha colgado?- eso si le había herido el orgullo pensaba mientras se empezaba a poner la gabardina y una bufanda. Se dirigió al parque a pie, tan solo estaba a 5 minutos…

Lo encontró sentado en el banco un poco encorvado dándose calor a si mismo y con la mirada en el infinito. Seguramente no se había percatado de que su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y estaba abrazándose para darse calor. Se le veía perdido, indefenso… eso hizo apartar de la mente del escritor reprenderle duramente por cortarle el teléfono. Se acerco y le tendió la mano, a lo que tardo dos segundos a percatarse el menor. Primero miro la mano y siguió el brazo hasta llegar al rostro de su pareja. Finalmente decidió tomarle la mano y el otro lo ayudo a levantarse. Al instante los labios de shû quedaron blancos y se llevo la mano a estos a causa de unos pequeños pinchazos en estos y que la vista se le nublaba.

-¿Shûichi, estas bien?- pregunto el mayor inclinándose un poco hasta poner su cara a la alzada de la del chico.

-..see..- susurro el chico mientras sentía como la presión le volvía a la normalidad y se percataba de que le dolían los músculos por el frió, que hasta ahora no había prácticamente notado. El mayor abrió su abrigo y acogió al menor entro de el pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Instintivamente este le paso un brazo por la cintura dentro de la gabardina y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Has comido algo?- Shû negó con la cabeza.

Anduvieron hasta el piso donde el rubio se apresuro a preparar una sopa caliente al menor. La comida como el paseo era en silencio, de vez en cuando el escritor miraba el extraño comportamiento del cantante hasta que finalmente, cuando terminaron, el rubio hizo la pregunta apocalíptica.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa?- Su tono no era enfadado, era mas bien hastiado, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

El pelirrosa lo miro un poco sorprendido y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, abrió la boca para decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no le venia una sola palabra en mente para decir lo que sentía. Su cara iba cambiando de desconcierto a amargura… a tantos otros sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento y desde hacia mucho, pero no era capaz de hablar. Sentía que se ahogaba y que los ojos le empezaban a arder, finalmente bajo la cabeza intentando no llorar y lograr decir algo con coherencia… pero todo lo que fue capaz de articular fue un triste – yo…- demasiado fuerte por una conversa normal y terminándolo ahogado, para seguidamente empezar a llorar a mares, mientras movía los brazos nerviosamente, con gestos demasiado rudos, para intentar comunicar lo que sentía, dando pie a la habla que no llegaba.

Mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente, un poco asustado y muy preocupado. Esperando algo que le hiciera comprender…

Finalmente el pelirrosa dejo caer los brazos pesadamente rindiéndose. Estaba claro que no lograría nada. Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras su respiración era cada vez más errática intentando parar el llanto y tranquilizarse. Desesperado se marcho corriendo a la habitación y directo al baño de esta para encerrarse, allí lloró con toda su alma mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha le mojara la ropa.

Yuki desde el salón podía sentir el llanto a pesar del sonido del agua, dejándolo con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Wei no he muerto... ¬¬' no del todo bueno, ke muchissimas gracias a Mariohn, a Mizuki, Olimka, Lady Sesshoumaru, a hiika, y a todo el mundo que me ha dejado algun review!!

me hacen muy feliz. Siento muchissimo haber tardado tanto.. lo sineto T.T perdon perdon perdon!!!!!!! Aun ke me me tarde me van a dejar alguna notita ¿no? Y.Y sispli, porfa...

Besos y abrazos pa to el mundooooo!!!!! y que tengis un buen dia o noche!!


	6. bajo el agua

_lo se es muy cortito y bueno muy simple y eso.. T.T espero no me maten, pero es ke si no no habia modo de subirlo... T.T_

**bajo el agua**

Yuki estuvo en la sala 10 minutos completamente ido, no entendía para nada lo que acababa de ocurrir a si que tampoco sabia que hacer. Tras este tiempo reviviendo la situación mentalmente para intentar comprenderla volvió a la realidad con el sonido de fondo de la ducha, pero ya no se oían los sollozos.

"tal vez solo necesitaba desahogarse…" con la vista fija a la puerta de su habitación pensó que en el estado del menor le convenía un baño relajante, quizás después de este podría contarle que le ocurría realmente. La siguiente hora paso como un suspiro, el rubio empezó a rebuscar en sus libros algo que le pudiera ayudar… además de buscar entre las cosas de su amante. La idea se le ocurrió al abrir un baúl del salón donde tenia libros que le habían regalado y sencillamente no eran de su interés, pero la cuestión es que no solo había sus libros sino que había libretas, agendas de otros años…. Un montón de cosas de su amante, quien al saber que no le gustaba el desorden las escondía en cualquier armario medio vació o cualquier espacio que el mayor no mirara normalmente.

En un principio había ido quitándolas den medio, hasta que le vino en mente que tal vez le ayudaran mas que sus libros. Su novio tenia un montón de cosas, ósea que estaba claro que no estaban todas allí… empezó a abrir armarios de la sala encontrándolos llenos de cosas amontonadas…

Mientras iba mirando todos aquellos objetos, muchos de ellos nuevos para él, controlaba la puerta de la habitación esperando a que saliera.

Tras una hora sin aparecer se seguía escuchando el agua caer de la regadera a sí que levantándose del suelo intentando parecer tranquilo volvió una libreta dentro del baúl. Cogió un cigarrillo y de tubo sus pasos para encenderlo, devolvió el mechero al bolsillo de su pantalón , dio una profunda calada y reprendió el camino a la habitación. Con pereza dentro en esta y se planto delante de la puerta del baño. Dio otra larga calada, dilatando al máximo la espera. Como intentando evitar dar el primer paso, esperando que fuera el menor quien tomara la iniciativa. Finalmente puso su mano en el empuñadura pero apenas tocarlo cambió de idea y toco dos veces suavemente. No recibió ninguna respuesta así que abrió la puerta. Todo estaba húmedo, el vaho lo impregnaba todo. Miro alrededor sin ver al pequeño, lentamente se acerco a la bañera. Descorrió la cortina encontrándose el pelirosado abrazado a sus piernas mientras el agua lo empapaba como si fuera lluvia de primavera. Quedo parado mirando unos segundos sorprendido por la escena, así que al final, sin saber si era lo correcto, lo cogió de la muñeca levantándolo en brazos. Shûichi se dejo hacer, como un muñeco de trapo, con los brazos y la cabeza inertes sobre los hombros de su novio. Lo sentó en el poyo y salió. Shû pareció volver un poco en si, levantando un poco la cabeza, mirando la puerta con la mirada perdida. Pero al cabo de un momento esta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar al rubio. Llevaba la ropa mojada por haberle cargado, también el pelo lo llevaba húmedo. En sus manos había el pijama del cantante.

El pequeño tenia la mente nublada, pero al verlo entrar húmedo, despeinado y con un cierto aire ajetreado y preocupado no pudo evitar sentir una punzada dolorosa en el pecho a la vez que una agradable sensación de amor. Era como si lo mirara todo desde la distancia, y con aquella imagen por primera vez vio a su amante como un "niño"… tan inocente… lo había visto llorar con lo de Taki… lo había visto tendido en una cama de hospital, totalmente frágil… pero eran momentos estresantes y no se había dado nunca cuenta de que su amor, aquel hombre hecho, maduro, que parecía que hiciese mucho tiempo que sabia todo lo que había en el mundo… Tan solo era un joven con algún año mas que él y muchas malas experiencias, pero al fin i al cabo seguía siendo un niño.

Yuki por su parte cogió una toalla y empezó a secar a Shû. Dejo la toalla sobre la rosada cabeza para empezar a sacarle la ropa torpemente, no parecía en nada a cuando pretendía tomarlo… Primero le saco la camisa i la camiseta, para después batallar con los tejanos quienes parecían la piel de un elefante. Seguidamente siguió secándolo rudamente hasta que tras un par de minutos, agachado al suelo para secarle las piernas i los pies, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la del menor. Se levanto continuando la mirada, lenta y suavemente lo abrazo para levantarlo otra vez, pero el menor cuando sintió el contacto su piel con la ropa del rubio se aparto un poco.

-estás mojado…- soltó con un susurro mientras se abrazaba, el agua se había enfriado y le había dado escalofríos. El rubio en un momento se quito la ropa quedando en calzoncillos como su pareja. Volvió a cogerle y aunque tenia la piel fría el menor no se quejo. Llevándole a la habitación se dio cuenta que la ropa interior también estaba mojada así que lo dejo suavemente en la cama para después deslizar la prenda poco a poco. Para estar a pares se quito también los suyos y se estiro al lado del pelirrosa. Este no lo comprendía muy bien, estaban desnudos y en la cama… ¿porque no lo estaban haciendo? Se puso de lado encontrándose con aquellos ojos preocupados que pensó haber soñado después de la violación. Cerro los ojos incomodo y sintió como el mayor empezaba a acariciar su mano, para subir por el brazo, hasta llegar a sus mejillas y pelo. Las caricias seguían ininterrumpidamente pero no eran libidinosas, sino calidas e inocentes. Al poco Yuki los cubrió con el nórdico y Shûichi se le acercó un poco mas para acariciar la piel blanquecina, como el mayor lo estaba haciendo. Cuando lo toco yuki paro su mano en la cintura de su pareja, mientras cerraba los ojos para ser el ahora el que disfrutara de los mimos de su novio. Siguieron descubriéndose hasta que el otoño se coló finalmente en la habitación, a la vez que la dorada luz la iba abandonando. Eiri beso castamente los dulces labios para levantarse e ir en busca del pijama del menor y ponerse el suyo. Una vez vestidos salió de la habitación para ir a su estudio a continuar con su novela. Shû quedo estirado mirando la puerta, le dolía que se marchara… A la hora de la cena finalmente se levanto encontrándose que solo había luz en el estudio. Abrió la puerta y quedo apoyado al marco, mientras el escritor no despegaba la vista del ordenador.

-¿Que quieres?- volvía a ser el frió y distante… pensó que tal vez había soñado sus caricias de aquella tarde…

-Es hora de cenar…

-Esta en la nevera.- Frió y cortante, eso quería decir que le tocaría cenar solo. Se acerco a la nevera donde encontró tapers. Cuándo a Yuki se le acercaba una entrega y se dedicaba únicamente a escribir los hacia y los guardaba para que el menor se alimentara bien. Cada uno ponía que era y como calentarlo para que no tuviera ninguna excusa para molestarlo. Así terminaban el día, cada uno en su mundo, como siempre…

****************

-¡...Fugi, Fugisaki!- El joven levanto la mirada del plato.-Cariño, estas muy distraído…-dijo cuando se levantaron para recoger la mesa.

-Perdón mama… no se donde tengo la cabeza…

-Yo tampoco lo sé… no será alguna chica ¿verdad?- afirmo con mirada cómplice.

-Mientras no sea un chico…- soltó su padre desde el sillón.

-jaja no digas esas tonterías hombre jaja, ¡nuestro niño no es homosexual! Jaja- la conversación era desenfadada pero estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso.

-¡Ho! Con las compañías que va…. Jajaja

El joven se empezó a sentir muy incomodo.-mm… voy a dormir, mañana tenemos mu…

-Claro cariño, con el trabajo que tienes y nosotros entreteniéndote…- le beso en la frente.-buenas noches angelito…

-buenas noches mama, papa..-dijo pasando por el lado de su padre y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches

Ya en la habitación se preparo rápidamente para dormir, pero seguía incomodo.-"Tal vez si soy homosexual…"- y es que no podía sacarse a cierta persona de su cabeza, siempre tan amable, atento, guapo… pero él ya tenia alguien, no tenia ninguna posibilidad…. ¿verdad?


End file.
